danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monomi
Usami (ウサミ Usami), also known by her full name, "Magical Girl Miracle ★ Usami," is a rabbit that appears in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She is later renamed Monomi (モノミ Monomi) without consent by Monokuma, who adopted her as a younger sister. Personality Usami is gentle and kindhearted. As the students' teacher, she encourages them to strengthen their bonds with each other and does not like it when they get into fights. She also emphasizes the importance of caring for the environment, prohibiting the students from throwing trash anywhere on the island. Usami, is however, an unwitting pawn to Monokuma, often the butt of his jokes. History In the beginning of the events of the second game, Usami introduced herself to the students as their teacher, and explained the rules of their life on the island. Monokuma soon took over, destroyed her magical staff and left her powerless. In Chapter 1, she explained numerous things to the students, such as how the old lodge was undergoing renovation or that the beach house showers did not work. After every school trial, she successfully defeats a Monobeast, which allows the students to explore the other islands. In every trial, she is hanged by Monokuma with a rope beside his private chair. She was executed alongside Nanami at the end of Chapter 5 where all of her remaining copies were destroyed. At the end of Chapter 6, Usami briefly returns in her original Magical Girl appearance and single-handedly defeats the giant avatar of Junko Enoshima after the Forced Shutdown was activated. It is unknown exactly how she came back after being executed in Chapter 5 and this is even questioned by Byakuya after they all escape the game. Execution Relationships Monokuma When Monokuma shows up on the island, he adopts Usami as his little sister without her approval. She is usually beat up by Monokuma when she irritates him, which happens often. Monokuma also likes to make fun of her. He also always punches or harms her when she bothers him. Chiaki Nanami Both Nanami and Usami were created by Alter Ego. They are usually trying to protect the other students from Monokuma, as seen in Chapter 1 when they stand guard outside the beach house together. When Nanami accidentally kills Komaeda, she is executed along with Usami. Quotes *“Hue..?” *“There is no need to become a famous hero. There is no need to demand the respect of others. Using such things to reproof yourself, and resent others... looking at others with jealousy. You don't have to do this. Even if others do not acknowledge it, you only need to act in a way that you can be proud of yourself! Because you yourself are your greatest fan! If you can love yourself... that love will cheer you on for the rest of your life. Love..Love..!” *“Bye bye! Everyone, please do not forget your teacher.” Trivia *Monomi talks in a very childish way, sometimes including chu sounds in her speech and replacing "r" with "w" if a word would start with "r" and pronouncing "love" as "wuv". *Her favourite phrase is "love, love". *In one of her many attempts to get Monokuma out of the island, she loses her eye, causing Monokuma to mockingly name her "Monomi." *After Monokuma alters her, even her dialogue display, which originally labeled her Usami, immediately changes to Monomi. *Somehow, Monomi can understand an uneasy to understand speaking. It proved when Hanamura becomes mad in the first trial. *In Chapter 2, after Kuzuryuu nearly dies Monomi states: "If I could save himself myself I could... but my magical stick is gone and I am close to powerless..." This means she most likely has some form of healing powers. *In Chapter 3, she reveals that she, along with her brother, fears mice. Specifically, the idea of them biting her ears. *In the beginning of the game, she manages to warp the entire school to the island, proving she has some sort of teleportation power. * She makes a Cameo Apperance in the first game during the School Mode mini game as one of Monokuma's requested backups "WarlockKuma". If you complete every back up that Monokuma request WarlockKuma comes alive as Usami and becomes a huge easter egg and a Mess up to the time line" according to MonoKuma. She then fights MonoKuma and Wins. and lets everyone leave Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Future Foundation